


Mornings and sleep

by Comnlink



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Canon Typical Violence, F/F, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, can I write a story without stabbing people??, i love roblivia, i stab robin, there are other characters but they don't really show up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comnlink/pseuds/Comnlink
Summary: I stab robin! Well I guess the risen do but anyway. Olivia has a not fun time.





	Mornings and sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't beta this, I wrote it on my phone for a discord. Enjoy my garbage fire of a fanfic. I'm also pretty sure when I uploaded it lost all formatting I had sorry about that

Robin had learned over the years that there were rules when it came to battles, not hard and fast rules but rules that you followed if you wanted to live through the next few minutes. The big rule? Don’t get stabbed with every healer you have on the other side of the battlefield and no support to help you. She hadn’t seen the risen coming till it was too late and paid the price as the rusty blade went into her gut. Before the risen could pull the blade out she grabbed its wrist and stabbed her blade through its skull, watching as it fell backwards and burst into dust. She looked at the knife still in her chest and swore, the blade was corroded and jagged.  
“No two ways about it I guess” She grimaced as she pulled the knife out with a sound she hated that she had gotten used to. Robin dropped the knife as someone called out her name, she looked up and it was hard to see who it was, the ground was shifting from underneath her, she coughed, blood landed on her hand, she coughed again, she could feel the ground on her knees, someone was talking, she couldn’t tell what they were saying, she saw pink waving in front of her, ah so it was Olivia, she was safe now, she could just close her eyes for just a second. Olivia was yelling into Robin’s hair when she closed her eyes, Olivia pressing her hand into her wound until Cordelia could arrive with a staff. Robin’s heart beating in defiance of her breath, getting shallower by the second.  
/--/--/--/--/--/  
Robin didn’t wake that day, Olivia was with her while they rushed her back to the camp where Lissa did her best to heal Robin as much as she could. Olivia slept beside Robin that night, Robin didn’t wake up before Olivia, as she normally did, Olivia didn’t wake up to see Robin looking back at her a smile creeping across her face. Olivia didn’t get to laugh and kiss her. Olivia spent the rest of that day in the medic tent, tending to Robin best she could. Her bandages needed to be changed every few hours, that was the worst part, having to look at the wound. It wasn’t infected anymore, the sickly green colour that had surrounded the wound had disappeared, in no small part thanks to the work of Lissa. The most common thing she did was press a cold washcloth to Robin’s forehead whenever her temperature spiked, Lissa said that it was a good thing, meant Robin’s body was recovering from the infection. It still worried Olivia. She slept beside Robin again that night. On the third day she cried. It wasn’t intentional, but while she sat by her still body a small bird flitted inside of the tent and landed on Robin’s sleeping body, the bird was a robin. Olivia giggled when she realized it, quickly however her joy turned to ash in her chest. That was when the flood walls burst and the tears finally arrived. She cried for god knows how long. She wasn’t ready to lose Robin, not now.  
/—/—/—/—/—/  
Robin’s eyes opened, wait when did she go to sleep, why isn’t she in her bed. She looked over and saw Olivia looking through a drawer with her back turned. Robin tried to speak but her voice was raspy.  
“Olivia? What’s going on” Olivia turned around at the sound of her voice, immediately she started crying. She ran over to the bed and began hugging Robin and crying into her shoulder.  
“I thought I lost you.” Olivia shuddered as sobs coursed through her body. Robin pulled out of the hug and looked into Olivia’s eyes.  
“Listen to me, you are not going to lose me, as long as I can help it” After a while Olivia’s tears subsided. She cupped Robin’s cheeks and kissed her, trying as best she could to say what she couldn't with the kiss. Olivia pulled away first.  
“I love you” was all Olivia could think to say.  
“I love you too”  
The next morning when Olivia woke up, Robin had woken up before her and was looking back at her, smiling. Olivia laughed.


End file.
